


Audience

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, librarian!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: My contribution to The Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	

Blaine let out a content sigh. Just one more bookshelf and he could finally go home. Just as he put the first book on its place, new song started playing in his headphones.  First notes of  Timber reached his ears, and, really – he couldn’t help himself. Moving smoothly to the rhythm, books long forgotten, he danced around the room.

He was about to swirl, when he saw a reflection of a guy in the window. He totally forgot he wasn’t alone in the library. The guy was tall, handsome and currently looking at Blaine with big eyes and mouth open. Not losing a beat, he gyrated his hips even more, with new purpose, never leaving his eyes from the boy’s reflection. When their eyes met, Blaine winked, causing the other guy to blush furiously and looking away. Blaine saw as he wrote something hurriedly and basically flew out the room.

Wondering at his own boldness, because seriously – since when he winks at strangers? – Blaine crossed the room and saw a pink Post-It note with a phone number on it.

 

‘ _call me, dancer_

_xo – Kurt’_


End file.
